


Lucky Number 13

by Aquelon



Category: Blaseball (Video Game)
Genre: (first incinerated during a game), (they were the second player ever incinerated), Gen, Incineration, Sebastian Sunshine and Winnie Hess are There, and the whole cluster of players loosely connected to them, are ripe with fic possibilities, but are not the focus, expect more Massey Fics because they, the horror of Not realizing that was a possibility
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28571913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquelon/pseuds/Aquelon
Summary: Season Two, Game Thirteen.  Hawai'i Fridays versus Kansas City Breath Mints.  The weather is an eclipse.Fitzgerald Massey does not consider themself superstitious, but thirteen is considered an unlucky number by some.Maybe they should have considered themself superstitious.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Lucky Number 13

**Author's Note:**

> [CRITICALLY IMPORTANT NOTE: I have like zero qualifications for lore-ing Fitzgerald Massey except for that no one else has in any significant manner, or if anyone has, they didn't post it anywhere I could find.]  
>  **PLEASE THINK ABOUT FITZGERALD MASSEY**  
>  SECOND PLAYER EVER INCINERATED  
> ALMOST NO LORE ABOUT THEM  
>  **THEY DESERVE BETTER!**

Fitzgerald Massey doesn’t consider themself a superstitious person, per se. Maybe a little bit cautious, maybe they err on the side of not messing with mirrors in the dark and have no particular opinions on Slanta Claus, but not necessarily superstitious.

It’s season two, game thirteen. The Fridays have five wins and seven losses, and they’re up against the Breath Mints.

It’s a solar eclipse. It’s been a solar eclipse for the entirety of the season, since the Book first opened. That was all over the news: the weather, just in case anyone missed the fact that it was a solar eclipse; the fact that something was up with the umpires; and the death of star Seattle Garages pitcher Jaylen Hotdogfingers.

The Fridays had never played against Jaylen, or against the Garages at all. Jaylen was rapidly becoming legendary, becoming remembered.

The solar eclipse is casting a grey shadow over the field. It’s game thirteen. Fitzgerald Massey doesn’t consider themself a superstitious person, but there’s a chill going down their spine that they can’t place.

It’s the top of the… frankly, Fitzy hasn’t been keeping track. Sebastian Sunshine is on base. Fitzgerald steps up to the plate and… 

The umpire’s gaze is hot on the back of their neck. That’s… weird. Fitzgerald turns just a little bit to look at them.

The umpire is looming just as much as normal, white-hot eyes glowing… probably just as much as normal, maybe not, uhhhh… 

There’s a thunk as a ball flies past. Strike one. Okay, focus on the game. The umpire will probably still be there when they’re done. Game thirteen. Fitzgerald doesn’t consider themself superstitious. They focus on Sebastian Sunshine instead of on the slowly, inexplicably raising temperature of the air behind them. Sebastian gives them a big thumbs-up, glowing softly in a variety of soothing colours. Once Sebastian’s relaxing energy has sufficiently de-stressed them, Fitzgerald once again focuses on the pitcher.

If Fitzgerald is remembering the name correctly, the Breath Mints’ current pitcher is Winnie Hess. Winnie, a humanoid horse (hlorse? who knows), also seems anxious right now, her ears pressed close to her head like she’s trying to quiet some sound. Still, she throws the ball again.

Fitzgerald tries to swing at it this time. They’re trying their best and not thinking about the various things to be concerned about, like, at all, but the bat still doesn’t quite connect. Strike two.

Okay, focus and do the next one better. Come on! They’re not the best player in the league, maybe, but they’re not all that bad, they can hit the damn-

Fitzgerald Massey realizes four things in very rapid succession.

One: someone in the stands is screaming. Several someones.

Two: Winnie and Sebastian are staring at them in horror.

Three: there’s heat radiating out from somewhere, warming their face from below like standing too close to a roaring bonfire.

Four: there is a searing pain in their chest, so hot and sharp that it almost can’t be felt anymore, and the pain is spreading rapidly.

They look down, and they see flames.

That… probably shouldn’t be happening… 

“What’s--” _going on_ , they want to say, but the words stop coming out, and then there is fire, and then there is nothing.

The last thing they see is their replacement tumbling onto the field. He looks terribly eldritch.

Fitzgerald Massey does not consider themself superstitious, but all things considered it would be a stretch to describe this game 13 as anything other than very unlucky.

**Author's Note:**

> Here is everything I know about Fitzgerald Massey:  
> -they were a two-star batter for the Fridays  
> -they were the first player to be incinerated during a game  
> -it was season two, game 13  
> -reblase has very little information on games at that time, because it was so early  
> -their replacement (Hendricks Rangel) fanonically has sinister vibes, but was in turn incinerated during Season 3, an event that has relatively lots of lore about it  
> -they are the only known player with the surname Massey, and were at the time the only known player with the first name Fitzgerald, though that has changed  
> -someone on blaseball maincord has at one point suggested that they were involved in amateur curling and also were friends with Stevenson Heat.  
> -someone on blaseball maincord has at one point suggested that they should be the captain of the Null Team, due to having by now spent the most time on it.  
> -their Fate is 18, their coffee style is Cream and Sugar, and their blood type is O No (which in turn all mean they've Haunted Esme Ramsey at some point)  
> -they may at one point have been the least tributed player in the Hall, though I am unsure about that  
> -they are one of the two incinerated players with the least wiki lore (the other is Zi Delacruz)  
> Here is what I am offering as a contribution to this Fitzgerald Massey not-quite-lore:  
> -"Fitzgerald Massey does not consider themself superstitious."  
> -if we want to differentiate them from the other two Fitzgeralds in the league by picking a nickname other than 'Fitz', we could call them 'Fitzy'  
> -during the nine days when it was just them and Jaylen in the hall, and even afterwards, I think they should become friends. They should probably also become friends with the rest of the not-very-lore'd early incins I think.  
> -I have no particular stance on what pronouns to use for them, so if someone has a different take, go for it!  
> -likewise with all the other takes in this fic!


End file.
